


♦ Secret

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anonymous Love Letters, But Cas is the teacher, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Love Letters, M/M, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, dean is in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 3: Anonymous Love Letters</p><p>Castiel’s heart fell. Some part of him had been hoping it would be Dean who was writing those notes, but they had spent the whole afternoon together, and the boy had never left his sight for even a second. Smiling sadly at the paper, he put it along with the others inside his suitcase, wondering why he even kept them. Perhaps to know that at least somebody liked it when he looked at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do know I cheated a little bit with the letters in the beginning, since they were more like notes, but I thought it was cute to start like that. :3 Anyway, I don't have much to say about this one, so I'll tell that the title is from the Vocaloid song Secret. XD Hope you all like it! c:

_You’re stupid._

That was what read in the note Castiel found in his locker at teacher’s room when it first started. The professor had frowned at the note, wondering who could have possibly written such a thing about him. It was insulting, to say the least, and, to be honest with himself, he actually felt kind of down the rest of the day.

_No, I mean it; you’re so stupid it hurts._

Tuesday came along, and the next note was there. Castiel had thought the day before that it was a onetime thing, but now he was sure that someone wanted to piss him off. Sighing, he brushed it off as one of the students trying to play a prank on him. It wouldn’t be the first time, and in the school he worked it wasn’t exactly unheard of. Even if their director was very strict, almost no one paid attention to his warnings.

Just as Castiel was leaving the teacher’s room, a student stopped to ask him about the grade to a test, and the professor explained, for what felt like the thousandth time that week, that he would pin a sheet of paper with all the grades on the information board that Friday. He noticed with the corner of his eye some movement behind him, but didn’t pay much attention to it and moved on to his classes.

_Looking at your stupid hair hurts, too. Why do you use it like that? Didn’t anybody tell you it’s against the rules to have sex hair?_

And again there it was. This time, it was at the end of the day that he found it. After reading the note three times, Castiel still couldn’t understand what its purpose was. At first he had thought it was meant to harm him, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. Who would tell him he had sex hair – something he had for years tried to fix – to insult him? It didn’t seem likely.

Still, he didn’t have much time to think about it, since a senior student of his, Dean Winchester, had scheduled a meeting with him to talk about the new book they would be reading in class. Castiel was a literature professor, and for that semester he had chosen Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet, much to his students’ complaints.

Apparently, Dean was having trouble understanding the book and, even if Castiel couldn’t see how that was possible considering that Dean was one of his best students, the professor had promptly offered his help. He liked Dean – a lot more than he should in a teacher/student relationship – and so staying after hours was nothing that would ruin his day or so.

“Hey, Mr. Novak,” Dean greeted him with his usual grin as Castiel unlocked the door to his room. He turned around to see the green-eyed boy who had his hands currently shoved inside his pockets, the perfect illustration of pure calm and casualty.

Offering a smile of his own, Castiel pushed the door opened. “Hello, Dean,” he said as he placed his books and suitcase on the table. They hadn’t had classes that day – the seniors had literature on Mondays and Thursdays –, and therefore looking at Dean with his leather jacket for the first time since the day before was challenging for the young professor.

Dean took a seat in front of Castiel’s desk as the blue-eyed berated himself for thinking such things. The Winchester teen was his _student_ , he couldn’t just have thoughts about how pretty those lips would look around his cock. Of course, that only lasted until Castiel was alone in his bed at night.

“So, Dean,” Castiel started, shaking himself out of his reverie. “What can I help you with?” he inquired, lacing his fingers on his table and very pointedly looking at Dean’s eyes instead of wondering down the teenager’s body. For someone so young, Dean surely had a beautiful physique, which was probably due to the fact that he played for the school’s football team.

They started with small conversation about why Shakespeare decided to write as many tragedies as he did, and ended up talking about what they both had planned for the weekend, and what they had done the last one. It was no surprise for Castiel that their talk took the wrong route; every single time he met up with his blonde student the exact same thing happened. He didn’t even know how the subject changed, so entranced by Dean’s presence he normally was.

Once they stopped talking, about two hours afterwards, Castiel realized he still had to grade some papers and excused himself. Dean asked him for another meeting on Friday and Castiel couldn’t say no to him when he grinned like that, so he agreed before heading back to the teacher’s room.

_Don’t even get me started on your eyes. I mean, the way you stare at people is just creepy, man, stop doing that. On second thought, no, don’t stop that. It’s kinda nice to have all your attention, you know?_

Castiel’s heart fell. Some part of him had been hoping it would be Dean who was writing those notes, but they had spent the whole afternoon together, and the boy had never left his sight for even a second. Smiling sadly at the paper, he put it along with the others inside his suitcase, wondering why he even kept them. Perhaps to know that at least somebody liked it when he looked at them.

The next note only came on Thursday, and this time it was _far_ from a note. A letter would certainly be a more appropriate name for it. He decided he would read it later, since he was already late for his senior class, and Castiel never wasted a chance of being close to Dean. Quickly, he put the letter away and headed out the door.

When he was alone at night with nothing to do but pitying himself, Castiel took the sheet of paper from his suitcase. He couldn’t understand how someone could write him those notes that only served to show him their affection; not when he didn’t deserve it.

_Dear Cas,_

_I know it’s the first time I’ve written something bigger than tree lines, but I’m not very good with words, you know? Still, I wanted to tell you a few things and, since I didn’t grow the balls to tell you in person yet, I thought a letter would be the best way to do it._

_My family travels around a lot. Dad has this job where he can’t stop in one place for more than a year, or, usually, even less. And I just have to tag along with him, because I have nowhere else to go. He’s still my dad, after all._

_Thing is, though, that this time I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here, and, maybe get to know you better. Yeah, I know you’re probably not interested or only think of me as a brat or some shit like that, but still, I don’t know, maybe you could give me a chance? Maybe._

_Not that it matters now. My dad’s leaving next week, and therefore so are my brother and I. Cas, I don’t want to go. By the way, is it okay that I’m calling you Cas? Because, you know, I’ve only called you Mr. Novak, but Cas sounds nicer._

_Anyway, that’s not everything I wanted to tell you. Ah, man, this is harder than it looks. I thought it would be easier since I’m writing and not speaking, but my brother is the little genius, not me. Talking about_ feelings _and stuff is not my cup of tea._

 _Okay, let me try again. I really like you, Cas. I mean, I really,_ really _like you. And I know we met four months ago, but I want you to know that. Quite possibly, I won’t have the guts to even say goodbye, because I meant it when I said you’re stupid._

_I just forgot to add how you’re stupidly handsome and, more often than not, cute. I mean it, though, quit staring at people. Unless it’s me, then you can stare all you want. In fact, you can do anything you want to me and I’ll still like you, I guess. That’s just how stupid all this feelings shit is._

_There are more things I want to say, I know there are, but I just can’t remember them now. I kinda lose track of thoughts when I think about you, you know? I mean, those eyes you got there? Cas, they’re not only beautiful, but they star in many wet dreams, I can guarantee you that; some girls even talk to me about it._

_And that sucks. Perhaps that was what made me write this. Today, a girl from the senior year came to talk to me about you, because apparently we’re close or something like that, and she asked me what you looked for in a girl. Shit, I almost felt like telling her to fuck off._

_That’s another thing I never got to ask you about. I have my doubts, but I never actually heard it from someone who I can trust. Are you even gay, Cas? My brother thinks you are, even if I’m not that sure. I hope you are. Or maybe not, I guess it doesn’t matter now._

_As I was saying before, I don’t want to leave Illinois because of you. Did you know you helped me through some tough times? I guess you don’t, but anyway, I’m telling you now. I was pretty deep in shit when we started talking, and you, just being yourself, gave me a reason to move on; to fight. It’s for people like you that I want to help this world._

_I guess what I’m trying to say is just simple as that: I need you, Cas. You’re what gives me strength, and I don’t want to lose you so soon._

_Or ever._

_If you don’t want to meet me tomorrow after everything I said, I’ll understand. Sometimes I just ruin stuff, so you leaving wouldn’t be much of a surprise._

_Still, if you do want to see me, I’ll be waiting; I guess I’ll always be waiting._

_Yours,_

_Dean._

Castiel read the letter three times, and on the fourth one the tears started to fall. He would never guess Dean, of all people, would actually write him something like that. The professor felt sadness and hope while his eyes took in the words, and now that he knew Dean felt the same as he did, everything seemed perfect.

Except for one thing; Dean was leaving. Castiel’s heart started beating uncontrollably as he understood that Dean leaving meant they would never see each other again. Where would he go? Perhaps it wasn’t too far away…Perhaps he could drive to the city and they could still see each other. After all, there was only a month of classes before graduation, and then Dean would go to college. Castiel could find a job somewhere closer and…

He stopped right there. What was he _doing_? Of course, Castiel felt something for Dean he hadn’t felt for anyone else in a long time – maybe ever –, but that wasn’t reason enough to relocate his whole life, change jobs, move to a new city and simply trail after a seventeen-year-old boy.

Was it?

The next morning, Castiel looked for Dean everywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen. Only one thing did Castiel find that proved the older Winchester brother had even showed up. It was another note, much like the first one.

_You’re stupid. And I love you._

Once he read that, Castiel almost fell down. Luckily, one of the professors was passing by and she held him up. The blue-eyed thanked the other – Mrs. Milton – and proceeded on putting the note in his suitcase with shaking hands before heading to his next class. From then on, he checked his locker every time he could.

_No, I mean it; you’re so stupid it hurts. Hurts because I need you._

Not thinking he would survive until the end of the day to see Dean, Castiel tried looking for him again. He even asked a few of his classmates, saying it was something of utter importance, but none of them had seen the green-eyed Winchester.

_Looking at your stupid hair hurts, too. Why do you use it like that? Didn’t anybody tell you it’s against the rules to have sex hair? Besides, it makes me want you even more._

That was the second to last note he found that day, and already Castiel felt like he would die from anxiety. Constantly, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to push away his edgy behavior so that none of his students would notice. Apparently, it worked with everyone aside from Sam Winchester. The boy was smart, and it didn’t take him more than a twitch of Castiel’s head to put the pieces together. Fortunately, though, he didn’t ask about it.

_Don’t even get me started on your eyes. I mean, the way you stare at people is just creepy, man, stop doing that. On second thought, no, don’t stop that. It’s kinda nice to have all your attention, you know? I often imagine how it’d be to wake up by your side; to have those eyes looking at me first thing in the morning._

When the last bell rang, Castiel couldn’t be gladder. His breathing was already ragged from running down the hallway, and when he ran to his room to meet Dean, he didn’t lose time on pulling him inside and closing the door behind them before pushing the younger boy against it and stealing a brief kiss from him.

“Do you have _any_ idea what you did to me, Dean?” he asked against the boy’s lips. Dean looked perplexed, as if he couldn’t believe Castiel actually felt the same. His arms were firmly pressed against the sides of his body, his eyes opened widely and Castiel felt the urge to have this gorgeous boy all for himself.

Yes, everything he felt was enough reason to give up his life for. In fact, he had the feeling that, for Dean, he would give much more.

Swallowing, Dean hesitantly reached up, touching Castiel’s cheeks with his fingertips, making the raven haired professor close his eyes. “Cas, what are we doing?” the boy inquired, his voice barely above a whisper, and Castiel shook his head, because he didn’t have a clue either; it was a good feeling, though.

Licking at his lips, Castiel opened his eyes to meet Dean’s. “I love you too,” he said simply, mainly because, right then, he knew that was everything Dean needed to hear. Exhaling a shaky breath, Dean pulled him closer once again, sealing their lips together as if he had been waiting for this moment his whole life.

Their kiss was filled with desire, passion, and unspoken words that were long overdue. Once they pulled away for a second, Castiel started trailing Dean’s jaw line with his lips, light kisses being pressed here and there. He reached Dean’s ear and nipped at the lobe, relishing in the moan he ripped out of the boy’s throat.

Continuing to trail his path downwards, Castiel gently took hold of Dean’s hips. “I need you just as badly, if not more,” he confessed as he kissed the teen’s shoulder. Dean melted against him, his body going limp as his hips started thrusting into thin air. Castiel took the hint and raised Dean’s shirt so that he could draw the lines on his stomach. “I want you only for myself, because that’s how this is meant to be. You were born to be mine, Dean Winchester, just as I was born to be yours.”

Something wet touched Castiel’s hair then and he kissed up Dean’s body until he reached his eyes. He kissed the tears away and nosed at his cheeks, his arm wrapping around the boy’s waist and placing their hips together. “All I want is to wake up by your side every day, and I swear, Dean, I will die before I let go of you,” he whispered, as Dean started thrusting against him, their cocks sliding easily together even through their clothes.

Hearing Dean’s little whines and moans was everything Castiel had ever wanted, and as their lips brushed only in the slightly, he felt complete. Dean was what had been lacking in his life; what didn’t allow him to achieve complete happiness. And now that he had had a taste of it, he never wanted to let go.

“Promise me,” Dean nearly pleaded, his voice completely wrecked as his thrusts became more erratic. “Promise me,” he repeated again, apparently fighting with his brain to find the words to continue the sentence.

Kissing the boy’s neck, Castiel nodded. “Anything, Dean,” the professor assured him, pulling away to place their foreheads together, his pants now brushing over the teenager’s lips and their eyes locked together.

“Promise me you won’t leave me,” he begged, and Castiel could hear the story behind the words; all of the other people who had promised him to stay, but left anyway. The fact alone that he trusted Castiel to fulfill his promise even after that had the blue-eyed man tiptoeing over the edge.

Thrusting even harder and faster against Dean’s cock, Castiel cupped Dean’s cheeks. “I promise,” the raven haired said, and he had never said something that held so much truth to it. That was quite possibly what pushed them both over the edge the same time; the nearly blind trust they found in each other.

Dean slumped against him when they were finished, and Castiel could do nothing but hold him as close as he dared. They stayed like that for what felt like two hours before Castiel put a small distance between them, only so that he could look at Dean’s eyes. “Will you come home with me?” he asked, running his thumb over the green-eyed teen’s cheek.

With a small and sated smile, Dean nodded. “Always,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
